Meet me at the Other Side
by captain-seargantstuckythings
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase- Jackson have 5 semi-god kids(is that a thing?) or half demigod. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley- Potter have 3 kids. What will happen when they cross paths?


Jackson Kids

Zoe Diana "Annie"- 15 years old

Lucas Ethan "Luke"- 15 years old

Charles Walter "Walt"- 14 years old

Silena Andromeda "Andy"- 11 years old

Bianca Marina "Iana"- 7 years old

 **The Potter Kids belong to JK Rowling and the Jackson kids are based of the dead war heroes/ Greek myths/ and names I think Percy would name his kids(Like Walter- water and Marina- Italian for water)**

Potter Kids

James Sirius "Jamie"- 15 years old

Albus Severus "Al"- 13 years old

Lily Luna "Lils"- 11 years old

 **All those whose names you recognize{ the ones who are alive and created already), belong to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan(That's Uncle Rick).**

 **Constructive criticism is welcome.**

An 11 year old girl hugged her mother once more and allowed her dad to kiss her forehead, before she hopped aboard the Hogwarts Express.

Her name? Selena Andromeda Chase Jackson or Andy. She clutched her book, looking around the train if she could find her older siblings, Annie, Luke, and Walt.

She was so lost in thought, that she didn't notice the blur of red that crashed into her.

Both fell with an "Oomph!", banging their heads on each other.

The redhead shot up with a start.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't really looking an I'm sure you'll hate me now," she rambled, stretching her hand out to help Andy. "The name's Lily. Bu-but of course, you can call me Lils. That is _if_ you don't hate me, of course."

Andy accepted her hand and giggled at Lily who was still talking faster than she ever thought was possible.

While she was talking, Andy took up her features. Auburn red waves, that fell to her elbow, and curious, intelligent, hazel eyes.

"- of course, I just escaped this girl, Lauren. She was _so_ annoying. But then my mates, Lorcan and Lysander-"

She got cut off by Andy who said, "Selena Andromeda Jackson. Most people call me Andy."

Then with a little thought and a sly smile, she added, "Of course I don't hate you. We can be friends."

Lily squealed in delight.

"We can look for a compartment but first, I need to see my older siblings. Come with me?" Lily nodded.

They walked around, Lily saying things occasionally like, "Did anyone tell you how gorgeous your hair is? It looks so princessy with all those curls and lavish dark color. I've always wanted to be different. My whole family's all redheads and gingers! It gets so bloody confusing. And your eyes, Merlin! I've never seen eyes that look like a storm at sea. Are they natural?"

And, "You look so pretty and fierce. My bloody parents won't let me hurt a fly(she said this with a huff)."

Andy blushed. "You're not so bad yourself."

Lily beamed and hugged her new friend. "We're gonna be the best of friends!"

"You think so?"

"I don't think so, I know so!"

They finally reached the compartment where a blonde haired girl was shouting at a brown haired boy, a blonde haired boy was twirling his wand around in amusement, and a grey eyed boy whispered to a redhead.

"-get you're stinking ass out of here and never show you're face to me again!" Annie screeched, which made James Sirius wonder if she broke her vocal chords.

"Love you too Annie," he smirked.

"Ugh! You're such an arse!"

Andy sighed and Lily face palmed. So much for the quiet train ride.

When James didn't leave, she spat with much venom, "Potter!"

Annie glared at him as fierce as she could, which did the trick because he nodded and slowly went out, bumping into Andy.

"Hey Jamie! This is my new friend. Her name's Andy. That was her sister that was shouting at you."

Andy giggled and James grumbled something under his breath, that sounded suspiciously like, "I was only trying to ask her out."

Lily shot him a questioning look, then said, "We must be going. See you soon Jamie!"

Andy burst into a fit of giggles. " _That's_ your brother? Holy Hades! He's the one my sister keeps talking about. The, and I quote, 'insufferable big- headed dimwit, who can't date a girl without breaking her heart'. _Zoe's been dramatic like that ever since_ ," she told Lily, whispering the last part.

"Zoe? I thought her name was Annie."

"Oh, that. Our parents named her Zoe Diana after this girl who was a friend of theirs. They nicknamed her Annie so she doesn't have to live up to her name but dad says she does tend to act like her."

"Hmmm. My parents named me after their friend at school and my dad's mum. How 'bout you?"

"Selena came from Silena, the cousin or something of my dad who got killed. Andromeda because my dad says she gets a happy ending in Greek mythology," Andy explained.

"Pretty good names you two got. War heroes, Lils. And I get a stupid love flower," Rose said, glumly from behind them, making them jump.

Rose Weasley, daughter of Hermione and Ron Weasley, had blue eyes and bushy orange hair. Still, she was a Weasley beauty, with the smarts and cool attitude of both her parents.

"I don't think we've met. Rose Weasley," she said, putting her hand out so she canb shake Andy's hand.

"Andy Jackson."

" Why don't we sit down?" Lily asked.

They went inside the compartment, Rose introducing Lily to the Chase- Jacksons.

"That's Annie, her twin brother, Luke, and my best friend, Walt."

"Hey sis," Andy greeted Annie. "Boys."

"Always the sweet one, Selena," Luke said, sarcastically.

"It's Andy, you dolt," she snapped. She then looked at Annie, "Why don't you talk to James? He seems like a nice lad."

She glared at her little sister. "I will never talk to him willingly ok? He's another annoying boy to deal with. I've got this tied to me already."

Luke faked hurt, putting his hand on his chest.

Andy whispered to Rose and Lily, "He's dramatic too. I think that's the only trait they share. Oh, and the fact that they always fight."

Rose laughed and Lily grinned.

Maybe this ride won't be too bad, Andy thought, smiling wistfully, looking out the fog covered windows.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"

* * *

"Ah. Another Chase- Jackson," the Sorting hat muttered to Andy.

"Hmmmm, What's your name?" she asked the hat.

"No name. Just simply, The Sorting Hat."

"So, you'd do well in Hufflepuff, but you won't succeed in it. Ravenclaw's a fair choice as well. Though you'll do well, you simply wont fit in."

"How about Slytherin?" Andy asked, curious to know why it wasn't mentioned.

The hat thought for a moment. "No. You wont thrive. Although, you are unlike your brother; a thirst to show others who you are."

"So all that's left if Gryffindor. Though you posses all the traits of the other houses, you wont be able to fit in. Slytherin, maybe. But you just don't do well without your friends by your side. Let it be, GRYFFINDOR!" the hat told her, shouting the last word.

* * *

"GRYFFINDOR!" Lily Luna skipped towards the table, where Andy had saved a seat for her.

After Chelsea Zeller was sorted in Hufflepuff, Professor McGonagall stud up.

"Good evening students, new and old. Welcome to another year, a fresh start at Hogwarts. Let me remind you that he Forbidden Forest will not to be set foot in unless with a staff member. Mr Filch has a list of 126 banned items from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Now, as one of the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts ever had said, tuck in."

She spread her arms and was met by a loud applause, led by James. The food appeared and first years gasped. Christian Philips, a muggle born Ravenclaw fainted at the sight of the ghosts floating in.

"I'm Amanda Philips. That was my twin brother that that fainted. Always been rather jumpy. You?" a girl with curly jet black hair asked.

"Lily Potter. This is Andy Jackson."

"Hullo," Andy greeted.

"Can we be friends? I've never had so much when my I was still in a muggle school. Been called a freak maybe one or two times. So, what do you say?"

Andy grinned and dropped each of her arms around her new friends' shoulders. "I think it sounds wonderful and yes I would like to be your- LUCAS ETHAN, YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS AGAIN!"

Luke dropped her and smirked. Nicholas Zhang's mouth dropped open.

"Mate, you better run. She's gonna explode soon," he said, looking cautiously at the literal sparks flying off Andy's wand.

"Oh, you want to play it that way?"

"Er- bye guys!" he ran as quickly as possibly, Andy hot on his tail.

"So... friends?"Amanda asked nervously.

"Sure!" Lily chirped, still looking at where her beat friend had run off too. "Yeah. We'll be friends.

"Great!"


End file.
